rich drama
by POWEREDBUTTERCUP85
Summary: This is my first fanfic. The girls(bunny) go to Bliss private high school where they meet the rulers of the school. They encounter them and chaos erupts. But will love bloom. Read to find out? K just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Rich drama

Ok this is my first fanfic so plz don't hate. Anyway this is when the girls(including bunny) gets a scholarship to a rich school and get in trouble with the boys. Kinda like a Korean drama plz read XD


	2. the beginning

Chapter 1: the beginning

Me: ok thx for reading this story please tell me if anything is wrong so I can correct it.

Butch: Who cares get on with the story

Me: Is Butchie boy so eager to meet Buttercup ^_^

Butch: *blushing* sso what if I do, just start the damm story

Me: Ok I don't own anyone just the plot a little. Oh and its counterpartxcounterpart so brickercup, blossomer and butchubbles GTFO. Last thing it may be seen as blossomer but it's not trust me. Oh and they don't have super powers in this story sorry and….

Butch: ON WITH THE STORY

Me: yes sorry

Buttercup's p.o.v

I can't believe we have to go to this rich ass school cause of a scholarship because we can't afford to pay for our old one. But what strange is that me and all my sisters got in at the same time, I mean I know we all applied but I thought only two of us would get in not all four of us.

…

…

GAH too much thinking I need to rest. I know I'll tell you about my sisters and I.

Blossom is the oldest, she is the smartest out of us, she cares on logic and all that stuff.  
(I'm so smart XD) She wears a big red bow on her hair but I think it suits her. Most kids have nightmares on monsters; she has nightmares on bad grades. She is also the most protective out of us and making sure we're safe, sometimes it's annoying but it's also makes me feel safe so I don't mind so much.

I'm the second eldest, I'm the sportiest and toughest out of us, I care about beating people, especially boys at sport, any kind really. I own a green snap back that I go nowhere without it, except to the shower of course. I'm really popular at my public school but I hated it cause they treated my sisters like trash, because none of them were as good as me, but we all had a talent and that's why I hate my fans so much.

Bunny is the second youngest she is the craziest(in a good way) and musical, she is always on her headphones and creating new beats. She owns a purple bunny hairclip that she clips on her hair every time. She is original and I like that about her, she doesn't care when others stare at her or when they tease her about being different, all she does is sing and talk and that's why she is so unique.

Bubbles is the youngest and she is the most kindest and fashionable, don't get me wrong, she is smart just not Blossom smart. She owns this stuffed octopus named octi that she takes everywhere with her. Bubbles is always standing up for friends and tries to break up any fight that's going on. She is what brings us altogether and I love all my sisters the exact same way.

"Hey BC wake up" said Bunny waving her hands around my eyes

"What" I groaned

"We're here" and there it was Bliss private high school

"Great" I sarcastically said "another boring ass high school but now with prissy rich kids

Yet did I know that I was in for a hell of a ride.

Me: Ok how is it, is it good

Buttercup: It's good so far

Butch: Aww does my little flower wanna meet me to, I'm touched

Buttercup: *slightly blushing* why you little *starts chasing Butch with a baseball bat and tries to hit him*

Me: *sweat drops* Where did she get the baseball bat

Butch: *dodging the hits* sticks and stones my break my bones but they won't keep me away from you my beautiful flower

Me: Buttercup stop it or else

Buttercup: Or else what

Me: Let's say that you and Butch have a little accident together

Buttercup: *stops and looks at me* you wouldn't

Me: *hands on the keyboard* Try me

Buttercup: *throws the bat in some random direction and sits on Butch* Fine

Butch: *smirks*

Me: Ok people read and review


	3. School is awsome! not

Me: Hey people I'm back

Blossom: Looks like no one cares

Me: I know *goes to a corner and sulks*

Bubbles: Blossom, don't be mean *goes to comfort me*

Buttercup: BUTCH LET ME GO *trapped between Butch's arms and trying to wriggle out but fails*

Butch: *snuggling Buttercup* No! ^_^

Brick: *gets an idea from looking at Butch* Oh Blossom~

Blossom: *knows what he is thinking* OH HELL NO *runs away*

Me: Uh Bunny is it ok if you do the disclaimer

Bunny: Ok, Cassie doesn't own anything but the plot. ^_^

Me: on with the story

Blossom: Brick stop chasing me *running away*

Brick: No

Me: Oi, oi

Bunny's p.o.v

We were looking around at this place.

"One word" Bubbles said

"HUGE" we all finished

We walked to the front desk. I was about to ask for our schedules when Buttercup banged her fist.

"Yo lady, we need our schedules" she asked (quite rudely) we all had different reactions to this.

Blossom was trying to pretend that she didn't know Buttercup

I was shaking my head to restrain from laughing

Bubbles was shocked that she just said that. The lady was quite frightened at the bang, but she went back to normal and said " Ah, you four must be the new students, here are your schedules" and then went back to…whatever they do(again I'm so smart)

"Hey we all have the same classes, yes" I said

"Huh, weird…Oh well let's go to class don't want to be anymore late" Blossom

As soon as she said that a bell rang

"So much for being late" I snickered

"Whatever, Let's try and make our next class" Blossom said and we rushed to our next class.

Blossom's p.o.v

We just made it to our next class as the bell rang. I was panting, Buttercup was acting normal and not like we ran halfway around this enormous school, Bunny was listening to her headphones and Bubbles was trying to calm her heart.

The teacher was looking at us like we were animals but she calmed down and asked as what are names were.

"My name Blossom Utonium, nice to meet you" I said with all the happiness I could muster

"Buttercup Utonium" Buttercup said in a bored tone

"Hello my name is Bubbles Utonium I hope we can be friends" Bubbles said cheerfully

…

…

"Bunny?" I said looking at her. She had her eyes closed and was humming a song that, I guess she didn't know we were in class

"BUNNY!" Buttercup yelled, but she still didn't seem to hear it

"Oh, she has those new noise blocker headphones that I bought her" Bubbles said

I pulled the headphone off

"Hey what happened to the music" Bunny asked and opened her eyes and as soon as she opened her eyes she saw everyone looking at her.

"Oh uh, hi my name is Bunny but you already know that, I'm there sister" Bunny said

"uhm ok, girls take your seats and let's start the lesson" the teacher said

We all took our seats and they began our first lesson here

Time skip (end of class)

"Man that class was as boring as the class we had at our old class" Buttercup groaned

"Yet did you feel everyone looking at you" Bubbles asked

"Yeah I think its cause we're poor and their rich" Bunny said

We were walking to our next class and I saw something that was very familiar. "Round glasses, slick white hair is that…." I thought. Buttercup was looking at a guy with scruffy brunette hair and freckles, he also looks familiar and Bubbles was focusing on a boy with strawberry blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Bunny was staring at a red hair with blue eyes and they were all thinking the same thing

"Elmer?!" I said

"Mitch?!" BC said

"Cody?!" Bubbles asked (Cody is from ppgz English dub)

"Jason?!" Bunny said (OC cause I don't know anyone that Bunny played with when she was young)

They all looked at us and smiled, which clearly surprised us

"Blossom, I heard you transferred here" Elmer says

"BC, Long time no see" Mitch smirked

"Bubbles how have you been" Cody smiled

"Bunny, Hey~" Jason said

We were all happy we were not the only non-rich people and that we had our childhood friends at this school. I wondered where he went. We all said goodbye and went to our next class.

Time skip (at lunchtime)

We were going to the cafeteria; I was bored out of my mind when I had a fun idea.

I quickly took BC's hat, Bunny's bunny hairclip and Octi and ran like death was trying to catch me.

'BLOSSOM!" I heard "this is payback for trying to dye my hair pink last week" I thought

I ran into the cafeteria and looked behind me then I banged into something hard I looked in front of me and saw that I didn't bump into something more like someone, he had long orange hair held back to a low ponytail and a backwards red snapback (that's a hat if you didn't know) he also had blood red eyes that looked annoyed at me.

"heh sorry dude wasn't looking were I was going" I apologized

"Of course you weren't looking or else you wouldn't have pushed me, stupid" he replied angrily. Three guys near him snickered

"Smartass" I thought, I was about to make a comeback when I heard a yell

"BLOSSOM!"

"Gotta go" I rushed out the door as I saw my sisters coming

Bubbles p.o.v

I saw Blossom talking to a guy on the floor and I told Buttercup…Biggest mistake so far. She ran full speed to her but Blossom left before Buttercup could get her and Buttercup crashed into a guy with spiked raven hair but she didn't care and got up straight away and ran after Blossom.

"BLOSSOM, GIVE ME MY CAP BACK" She screamed

"NOT UNTIL YOU CATCH ME" I heard Blossom say

"Buttercup…wait…up" Me and Bunny said between pants

I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and dark blue eyes staring at me

I turned to Bunny "How does she run for so long and so fast"

"The many mysteries of Buttercup come let's try and catch up with them" she replied and ran in the direction they went

"Sorry about my sisters" I said to the four boys that looked pretty confused

"YOUR SISTERS" They said surprised

"Yes my SISTERS" mimicking their shocked voices

"Don't mimic me, Blondie" The one with the purple bandana said and looked pretty annoyed

"Don't mimic me Blondie" I mimicked

"Seriously, blondie stop" the blondi I mean the blonde guy said getting angry.

I was getting angry that they were calling me blondie so I decided to keep on going, with the whole school glaring at me

"Seriously, blondie stop" I mimicked and did it with an angry pose

"Blondie we're warning you STOP" said the guy with moss green eyes who was officially pissed off

I was about to mimic him when I heard my name

"Bubbles, there you are" Blossom said opening the cafeteria doors revealing my three sisters.

"Weren't you scared about octi" and I saw octi in Bunny's hand. I also saw Buttercup with her cap and Bunny with her hairclip. Bunny threw Octi at me and I caught it and hugged him.

"Hey bubs, how come everyone is glaring at you" Buttercup asked looking around

Forgot about that for a minute

"Well you see~ about that~" I started

"You did your mimicking act didn't you" Blossom said

"Hehehehe~ yes" I said nervously

"Bubbles what did I say about that"

"To not I'm sorry" I said and did puppy dog eyes

"It's ok let's have lunch I'm starving" Bunny said. So we went off outside to eat lunch that's when I saw people looking at me and hen whispering. I feel like they were talking about me which they probably were. That's when Cody came.

"Bubbles do you know who you were mimicking at" Cody said quietly

"Yes, A bunch of idiots" I replied

"Bubbles, they are the co-owners of this school, they run this school, they can make your life hell over here" Cody said with wide eyes

I gulped "They can?"

End of chapter

Me: Wow so much writing I think I need a cookie

Boomer: Here you go *gives me a chocolate chip cookie*

Me: yay thanks Boomer ^_^

Blossom: LET ME GO BRICK*getting snuggled by brick*

Brick: NO! *Hugs her tighter*

Buttercup: Mitch is here, I would rather have Butch than Mitch (for those who don't know Butch let go of Buttercup a while ago and left to do something)

Butch:*Creeps up on Buttercup* Oh really~

Buttercup: Ah shit dude, you scared the crap outta of me

Butch: Don't change the subject, so you really want me more, Hmm~

Buttercup:*Blushing* Shut up

Bunny: *listening to music*

Blitz:*smirks and grabs Bunny and she gets snuggled the hell out of*

Bunny:*blushing from surprise* B-Blitz what the heck

Me: and I'm gonna be stuck with u guys for the rest of this chapter. Anyway read and review

Bubbles: Boomer what the *getting hugged by Boomer*

Me: Oh my gawd, Bye, break it up people *runs to the powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys


	4. locker trouble

**Chapter 4: Locker trouble**

**Me: "Hey guy I'm back and I finally got the PPG and RRB to stop hugging each other."**

**PPGZ: WE WERE NOT HUGGING THEM *ticked off I said that***

**RRBZ: *smirks* yea right**

**PPGZ: WE WEREN'T *Getting ready to hit them and start a fight***

**Me: OH HELL NAW I AIN'T GOING THROUGH THIS AGAIN *makes them sit back down* Ok now that's out of the way, I would like to introduce three new hosts joining me today, Please welcome Purple mystery, Baby blue and Pink cutie**

**Purple mystery: Hello my name is not going to be said in this fanfic, but my cover name is Purple mystery and I'm a really big fan of *sees Bunny* BUNNY, I AM SUCH A BIG FAN.**

**Bunny: Oh cool, do you know any anime?**

**Purple mystery: Uh, OF COURSE *walks away with Bunny talking about anime***

**Blitz: wait up *runs after them***

**Baby blue: Hi, I'm a really big fan of Bubbles…but she seems busy *awkwardly sits down***

**Blossom: What do you me- Oh that's what you meant.**

**Bubbles: help-me.**

**Me: Huh what *looks at Bubbles and she is getting hugged/smothered by Boomer* OH COME ON *goes to Boomer and tries to breaks them up***

**Boomer: NO! *clings on to Bubbles***

**Me: This is going to take some time, Hey pinkie can you do the disclaimer**

**Pink cutie: Okay ^w^, Cassie doesn't own anything but the plot and Jason, *goes to Blossom, holding out sweets* want to share?**

**Blossom: YES PLEASE**

**Pink Mystery: Ok *Starts eating with Blossom***

**Purple mystery: *Out of nowhere, jumps on Butch's back* ON WITH THE STORY**

**Butch: WTF?**

* * *

Boomer's p.o.v

"I can't believe that girl had the nerve to mimic us and not just us ME" Blitz growled, punching a locker.

"Uhm, isn't that Princesses locker?" I asked, Blitz stopped for a minute and blinked, then started punching a dent into it.

"Why I'm I not surprised?" Brick sweat dropped

"Guys we're wrecking school property" Butch said

"Yeah, so" I replied

"So we're going to have to pay for it"

"We're rich; we can pay for a stupid locker"

"Yes, but I don't want to pay for a stupid locker because of a stupid reason because of stupid girl" Butch groaned

I thought about it then realized that he had a point "GET HIM" I yelled

15 minutes later~

"Man, you are one crazy dude" I panted "I was letting off stress" Blitz defended "Then your stress is crazy" Butch retorted "Whatever" He replied

"Guys" Brick said

"What" we all said in unison (sorry don't know how to spell it) I looked at him and he looked surprised

"Since when was Princesses locker purple?" He asked

"It's not, it's gold" I replied, confused why he said, I looked at the dented locker and immediately understood why he said that, THE LOCKER WAS PURPLE (Uh, DUH BOOMER)

"Boomer, I thought you said the locker was Princesses" Blitz growled

"I think I got confused with that locker" Pointing at the locker to the right and sure enough there was a gold locker next to it. "How did we just notice that now" Butch sweat dropped. "I wonder whose locker is this" I asked

~BRRRRRIIINNNNGG~

"Looks like we will find out" Blitz smirked

Bunny's p.o.v

"Hmmm….I wonder when the bells going to ring for the next class" I thought ~Brriiinngg~ "speak of the devil", I got my things, put on my noise blockers, left the class and headed to my locker.

On my way to my locker a really good song came on my noise blockers and I started humming to the words, once I got to my purple locker, I opened grabbing some books and putting some back.

After I got what I needed I closed my locker and started walking off, when suddenly I stopped turned around and saw those boys we bumped into earlier standing in front of my locker with beads of sweat coming down their heads, well except for the one with the bandana, he was smirking. What his name? Blaze…No…Blitz? Yes Blitz, that's what his name was.

Hmm…weird, meh, they turned to look at me, the three had more beads of sweat and Blitz's smirk deepened, I somehow got ticked off about that but I put it aside and just waved to them and walked off…well that was strange…nah who am I kidding I mean, after all I've got narni; I mean asla; I mean my water bottle in there. ^x^

I saw my sisters coming to my locker; I waved at them and went to my next class

Blossom p.o.v

"I can't believe she didn't notice" I heard that red head say. I wonder what he meant by that, I looked at Bunny's locker and saw that there was a dent in it.

"OK, WHO DID THAT!" Buttercup yelled, everyone in the hall looked at us, I face palmed and Bubbles just stood there in disbelief.

"Buttercup, what the hell, you could have just punched it on the inside and it would've looked brand new" I scolded

"I DON'T CARE, I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID THIS" Buttercup screamed

"NO NEED TO YELL" I screamed back

"WELL YOU'RE SCREAMING"

"CAUSE YOU'RE SCREAMING"

"SO WHAT"

"STOP SCREAMING"

Bubbles looked at her two older sisters for a while, then slapped the back of their heads "Back to reality girls" she said

"Ok who did it, Blossom intuition please" Buttercup growled

"Guessing on what I saw, it's one of those guys" and I pointed to the boy with the red snap back and his brothers, which I recently found out about, "and I have a strong feeling that it's that bandana guy who did it" I replied

"So what if I did it, you can't do anything about it, oh and my names Blitz not bandana guy" he smirked

Buttercup raised her fist and was about to hit him, when I grabbed her fist and lightly put it down "Not now" I whispered

"Ok bandana guy, hat guy, spiky haired guy and blondie, if you could just move, I would like to fix Bunny's locker" I said with the most sarcastic voice

"That's not our name" red head growled

"Well that can be your nickname just move" I retorted

"And if we don't move"

"Then I'll make you" I said and shoved them hard and they fell on the floor, I didn't care I just wanted to fix Bunny's locker. I went to Bunny's locker, did her combination (luckily we all know each other's locker combination) , opened it and said "Buttercup, punch" she hit the dent and it went back to normal.

"Come on, let's go to class" I said and we left. I noticed Bubbles was not very talkative, she practically said nothing to them, never mind I shouldn't look into it she probably has a good reason.

I realized that everyone in the hallway was looking at us and four particular boys were glaring at us. Oh well looks like I made a few enemies already and to think I was thought this was a great school.

End of chapter

* * *

**Me: *eating ice cream* Ok I think I can finally rest, oh and boys**

**RRB: Yeah**

**Me: LEAVE THE GIRLS ALONE BEFORE I PUT PURPLE MYSTERY ON YOU**

**Blitz: What can she do? Jump on our back**

**Purple mystery: *comes out of nowhere and smirks* Oh I can do much more, much more**

**Me: Hey blue, you ok**

**Baby blue: … huh oh yea, anyway bubbles have you heard of…*talking with bubbles about girly stuff***

**Me: Pinkie, are you busy?**

**Pink cutie: *just finished eating the sweets with Blossom* No but I think Blossom is**

**Brick: *hugging blossom* yes she is**

**Me: Oh come on*about to come over***

**Blossom: No, it's ok I'm kind of getting used to it**

**Brick: *smirks* is blossy finally warming up to me?**

**Blossom: *Blushing* Shut up**

**Me: Uh, Ok read and review**

**Buttercup: Hey how come I don't have a fan?**

**Me: Because I'm your fan**

**Butch:*smirks* Besides I like you all to myself *lifts Buttercup and hugs her***

**Buttercup: *blushing* whatever**

**Pink cutie, Me, Purple mystery and baby blue: Bye bye ^w^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Black card**

**Me: Hey guys, sorry if there is any late updates, I have some family issues so I'm going to let pinkie, mystery and blue lead for a couple chapters, TwT, but don't worry it'll be fine, I think?...Oh and btw when I said the girls didn't have powers I meant they didn't have all their superpowers, they do have one power, Blossom has fire, Buttercup has earth, Bubbles has water and Bunny has air. The RRB have the same powers as their counterparts but the PPG and the RRB don't know that the other one has powers, ok that's it bye**

**Purple mystery: Ok since I'm the leader I'll lead the story**

**Pink cutie: Who said you were leading, I'm the leader**

**Baby blue: You guys are fighting for nothing, we're all leading she said**

**Bubbles: Yeah, and Boomer please let me go *in Boomer's arms***

**Boomer:*smirks* you know and I know you love it**

**Bubbles: *blushing* N-No**

**Boomer: your blush doesn't look like it's agreeing with you**

**Bubbles:*blushes even more***

**Buttercup: EWW, is Boomer flirting and is Bubbles falling for it**

**Butch: Why you jealous that Bubbles is getting attention. *grabs Buttercup and puts her on his lap and smirks* don't worry you have me.**

**Buttercup: *Blushing* y-you… s-hut up**

**Blossom: Well this is going nowhere …I'm bored**

**Brick: *Pulls Blossom in his arms* I know how to have fun *smirks***

**Blossom:*blushing* I-I'm good**

**Bunny:*sits on Blitz lap and listens to music* I am not even going to fight, There's no use T_T**

**Blitz:*smirks* you heard her*pulls her closer***

**Purple mystery: This is so kawai! ^_^**

**Baby blue: Well since they're busy let's do the disclaimer and start the story**

**PPG: DON'T LEAVE US ALONE WITH THEM**

**RRB: YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME**

**Purple mystery: I'll do the disclaimer Cassie doesn't own…**

**Pink cutie: NO, I want to do it, she doesn't own**

**Purple mystery: NO, I want to do it**

**Pink cutie: I WANT TO**

**Purple mystery: I WANT TO**

**Baby blue: She doesn't own anything but the plot and any OC's that she has, ON WITH THE STORY T_T**

**Purple mystery and Pink cutie: HEY!**

* * *

Bubbles p.o.v

"They can make your life hell" Those words that Cody said yesterday kept on playing in my head, what did he mean by that? I'll have to ask Cody about that at lunch.

"Bubbles Utonium, since you think that you can daydream during lessons, What is the square root of 36?" (Don't judge, it was the first thing I could think of)

"Uh…" I heard some of my classmates snickering, come on Bubbles you know this one

"6"I answered

"WRONG…wait no, you're right" my teacher said with a red face. I looked at everyone and everyone (except my sister) looked shocked that I was smart. I turned back satisfied, just because I'm a blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb (stereotypes, you gotta hate'em) I listened in on the rest of the lesson so she wouldn't pick on me anymore. I glanced at my sisters and they were looking at me, we all smiled.

~time skip~

It was lunch and I was walking to go to the cafeteria but I suddenly remembered that I left my sketch book at the class so I went to get it. I took a peek in the classroom and that's when I saw something that was so gross that I gagged silently to myself. I saw Boomer Jojo and Brat Plutonium, the youngest of the Plutonium, she is looks a lot like me she has blonde hair but its long and wavy and dark blue eyes, anyway she and Boomer were basically sucking each other's faces off and for me never even kissed before, I was pretty disgusted, I mean I want to save my first kiss for the one but these people don't really care about that apparently.

I went in quietly; trying not to disturb them I got on the floor and started looking for my sketch book. After a few minutes I found it, I looked up and saw them still sucking face so I tried to sneak out, but of course it didn't work and they finally saw me and hey didn't looked pleased that I interrupted their little snog fest.

"Have you heard of privacy blondie" Brat sneered, ok I was getting sick of this blondie thing

"Ok, First of all: we have the same hair colour, unless you dyed it" Both of them growled which kind of frightened me because Boomer is taller and obviously stronger, but I still continued "Also there is a thing called janitor's closet, where most people go for privacy in school" I said

"What are you even doing here?" Brat growled

"I came to get my sketch book" I replied happily

"Yeah right, you're here because you're jealous that it isn't you Boomer's kissing with" She smirked and so did Boomer, I just gave a "what the hell" look

"Where did you even get the slightest idea that I was jealous?" I asked

"Oh don't deny it, just admit it, you're jealous" she said, I got angry that this girl wasn't listening to anything I said.

"I am not admitting anything because it isn't true" I huffed and crossed my arms, Brat then whispered something to Boomer and he smirked, I started to get cautious, they were planning something and it doesn't look good.

Boomer took one step towards me and said "Give me that so called sketch book now"

"No" I simply replied

Boomer took more steps towards me; I started backing up "Why not?"

"Because I said so"

"WELL I WAN'T IT" He yelled and started to move faster, I panicked and bolted straight for the door, Brat tried to stop me but she was to slow and I made it to the hallway and I calmed down and walked to the cafeteria. Once I got there I lost my appetite from the incident so I just went to talk with my sisters. I found Bunny with Cody and Jason on one of the end table so I went to sit next to them.

"Hey Bunny where is Blossom and Buttercup?" I asked as I sat down

"Oh hey Bubs, they went to take care of some transferring paper, they will be back soon, where have you been?" Bunny replied

"Oh just went to get my sketch book" I smiled, I didn't want my sisters to worry about the Boomer and Brat fiasco so I didn't talk about it. I turned to Cody

"Hey Cody, when you said that they run this school what did you mean? I asked, Cody looked at me and back at his food, it looked like he was debating whether to answer or not. After a few awkward moments he finally answered me.

"Well Bubbles you know how I said that they are the co-owners" I nodded "Well they can say what goes and what stays, they can get you suspended without even trying" I looked confused, I thought that even if they own the school they can't just suspend someone just like that, I guess Cody saw my confused look because he explained it more "Since they're the big shots of the school, everyone listens to them and if you get on their bad side they will pull a black card on you. Before you say what's a black card, a black card is like your worst nightmare, if you get one trashed will be thrown at you every time you step outside in school grounds, surprise attacks where ever you are in the building and more and it won't stop until you drop out" He finished

"Woah, that's so so…cruel" Bunny said, I agreed with her I mean who does that to other people and to make it worse I mimicked them and angered Boomer "Why must I always complicate things" I mentally groaned

"And here is one of their latest black card students right now" Jason said and pointed to a boy that was…miserable

**Purple mystery: well there you go a full on chapter *Yawns* what's the time…HOLY ITS 2:00am ALREADY**

**RRB:SHHHH**

**Baby blue: Aww look at the girls, they look so cute**

**PPG:*Sleeping peacefully in the RRB arms and mumbling***

**RRB: *whispers* check this out *blows into the girls ears***

**PPG:*moves a little then snuggles in their chest***

**Pink cutie: Shouldn't we *yawns* do something like wake them up**

**RRB: *still whispering* we swear that if you wake them we will…**

**Pink cutie: Hey hey, no need to get feisty, it was just a question**

**Purple mystery: *Knocked out on a random purple sofa* read and review**

**Baby blue: *Knocked out on a random blue sofa* what she said**

**Pink cutie: Well bye bye ^w^**

**RRB: *Knocked out on the floor with the PPG still in their arms***

**Pink cutie: *lays down on a random pink sofa* I can't wait until the PPG see where they slept tonight, Oh and one more thing, yay sleepover *Gets knocked out from sleep***


	6. Chapter 6: Encounter with the Jojo's

**Chapter 6: Encounter with the JoJo's**

**Pink Cutie: Hey guys we're back and the PPG are still angry about the sleepover because of where they slept**

**PPG: *glares at everyone with crossed arms then looks away*T_T**

**Brick: Come on babe, I said I was sorry *goes in front of Blossom***

**Blossom: *Looks away* T_T**

**Butch: You can't stay mad at me forever BC *does the same as Brick***

**Buttercup: *Does the same as Blossom* T_T**

**Blitz: Come on Bunny I just couldn't help it, you looked so cute *** **does the same as Butch***

**Bunny: *pokes her tongue out then looks away* T_T**

**Boomer: Bubbles I can't stand you being mad at me *same as Blitz***

**Bubbles: *tries so hard to look away but can't then hits him on the back of the head and hugs him* Just don't do it without my permission again**

**Brick, Butch and Blitz: HOW COME BOOMER CAN BE FORGIVEN!**

**Blossom: Because he has Bubbles U_U**

**Bubbles: And I can't hold a grudge on Boomie ^_^**

**Baby blue: Anyway I'll do the disclaimer; Cassie doesn't own anything but the plot and Jason**

**Purple mystery: *Eating through a mountain of cookies* ON WITH THE STORY**

**Bunny's p.o.v**

"Bubbles calm down" I said trying to calm down a shaking Bubbles, Cody and Jason left to do something but they wouldn't tell me what. "B-But what I-if they do that to me" She stuttered, I was about to speak when I heard a very familiar voice "Who's going to do what to you?" We looked behind us and saw Blossom with a concerned look and hands on her hips and Buttercup looking like she was going to beat someone up. "Oh hey, what took you guys so long?" I asked, I saw them look at each other strangely then they took a seat and told us what happened to them.

**Blossom's p.o.v**

_Flashback_

_Buttercup and I were walking in the hallways and was about turn a corner when we saw Brick and his brother Butch were making out with Berserk and Brute Plutonium. Buttercup made a gag face and I snickered, I frankly didn't care and made Buttercup walk in that hallway and just hoped that we wouldn't get seen. Unfortunately they saw us and stopped what they doing to glare at us. _

_I face palmed "Damm it" I thought and Buttercup was still gagging. "And why did you interrupt us" Berserk growled, "Technically I didn't interrupt, you stopped… and Buttercup stop gagging!" I said. Buttercup stopped gagging but had a disgusted look on her face, "Hey Bloss, can we please go" She asked and stared to walk away, "Yeah you better go away" Brute cockily said, Uh oh, Buttercup slowly turned around and her right eye started twitching slightly, not a good sign. "What did you say?" She growled "Did I stutter, bitch?" Brute retorted, I could tell Buttercup was going to hurt her so bad that she would end up in a coma for weeks...maybe months... maybe even a couple of years but I stopped her before she could, "Buttercup she's not worth it" That's when Butch said something "What, my lady not good enough for you?" I said nothing back and I could see that angered him and his brother as well. That's when I saw a kid, covered in food getting tripped and pulled up against a wall. Buttercup looked shocked and so did I. "Okay it's official, this school is weird" Buttercup said, that made Butch turn his attention to Buttercup, "Wait, aren't you the one that made me trip!?" He exclaimed, "Aren't you the one that was in my way?" She replied, "Look where you're going next time" he growled _**(Bubbles: I wonder why everyone is growling, Blossom: Doesn't matter back to the story) **_"Look where you're standing next time" she calmly said ,Butch had that "I'm going to kill you" look and so did she, What is she thinking!? Butch was taller and he looked stronger, I had to get us out of this "Oh, would you look at the time, I really need to get to the rest of my sisters, come on Buttercup" I grabbed Buttercup's hand and ran away from the angry beasts. _

_Flashback end_

**Bunny p.o.v**

After they finished I was in complete shock, "Uh, girls I have a story that is kind of the same" I smiled sheepishly. Well looks like its story time!

_Flashback _**(A/N Sorry guys for the flashbacks just trying to get the imagination in your mind working!)**

_I was in class, packing up my things. When I was done I walked out of the classroom and went to my locker to get my lunch, but as soon as I closed my locker I looked to the right and saw Blitz smirking, surrounded by girls. "Stupid, all of them" I muttered a little too loud, they all looked at me with hatred, well all the girls had hatred, Blitz still had that dammed smirk. "Like bitch, who do you like think you are, talking about Blitz like, so rudely?" A blonde girl snapped, Blitz leaned down and tilted her head to face him, "She's just jealous that you're more beautiful than her and you have a chance with me" he purred, "Jealous" I thought "Puh-lease I wouldn't be jealous if they were the most beautiful girls in the world…okay maybe I would but not now" but of course all the girls melted with his words but not me. "How about you girls have lunch and I'll deal with this….bitch". "Oh reallll original" I thought sarcastically. They all squealed and left and that's when he pulled the scariest glare I have ever seen, and that's comparing to BC, anyways he slammed me against the locker. "Ow! Dude, what the hell was that for?" I said, rubbing the back of my head. He grabbed my collar and pulled my face closer "Next time, don't interrupt ok?" Blitz growled, "A-aye sir" I stuttered_** (Fairy tail reference implied)**_. He let go of my collar and smirked...then pet my head "Good girl and now for your punishment" "Punishment?" I wondered but then I felt a pair of soft lips on mine, "Oh no he didn't" I thought as I pushed him away and rubbed my mouth "Don't do that again" I growled, "Won't promise anything" he said as he walked away. I pretended to choke him in the air, "Calm down Bunny, calm down" I said and went to the cafeteria._

_End of flashback_

"So that happened and…yea" I laughed nervously, "Wait, so he kissed you?" Bubbles asked, "Yep", "But doesn't that mean-""Yep" I replied, "I'm gonna kill him" Buttercup exclaimed, "No, don't, I'll be fine" I said "But" "NO" "But" "NO!" "Fine" Buttercup sighed as she sat back down. "Wellllll isn't that a coincidence" Bubbles said as she laughed nervously. We all looked at her suspiciously, she looked at us and saw our eyes that were very concerned, "W-what?" She asked. Bloss, BC and I looked at each other than to her "'Spill it" she sighed and told us her story. Again we were all shocked and Buttercup had that look like she was going to kill the next person who talks to her. "Hey guys do you feel like someone's watching you" Blossom said as she shivered, I nodded and so did Bubs and BC. I looked around and saw striking dark purple eyes staring right at me, I knew only one person that had that eye colour and automatically knew it was Blitz. I looked down and saw that he was quite built and he was more toned than nearly all the boys at my old school. I saw that his blazer was open and that his front shirt had a few buttons loose, damm those abs, why must he look so perfect. I looked back up and saw his eyes full of amusement and he had a smirk, probably because he saw me look at his chest…well more like drool. I turned around blushing beet red, man I'm in for one heck of a year.

**Me: FINISHED! Phew that took forever, I'm sorry I was on writers block and I had school so yah but I'm going to try and post more often now. Anyways how was the chapter, guys...guys.**

**Blitz: *smirking* so Bunny you like my body huh? *Whispers in her ear* I know tons of things that we could do with it and yours.**

**Bunny: *Blushing to the extreme* I-I, I m-mean, y-you, that w-wasn't, b-but *faints***

**Blitz: *catches her easily and holds her bridle style* I'll take Bunny home, bye guys **

**Brick: How can Boomer and Blitz be forgiven and not me? Even Butch is!**

**Game Console: Game over, Player one wins**

**Buttercup: HELL YEA I DID!**

**Butch: REMACTH!**

**Buttercup: You are so on.**

**Blossom: *sticks her tongue out***

**Brick: You better put that back in your mouth or else it will go in mine**

**Blossom: *Blushes and stopes* Well, fine I forgive you but stop being so purvey**

**Brick: *Hugs her* I can't promise anything but I'll try**

**Me, PM, PC, BB: *Pops out of nowhere* HOPE YOU ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
